Hansel, Gretel, and Fuka
by junkosakura01
Summary: It's been a while since Fuka was taken in by the Grimm Family, she had settled nicely. She then decided that she'll try cooking and be helpful to them. She also grew closer to Hansel and Gretel.


About a month has already passed ever since Fuka was taken in by the Grimm Family, and she had settled in nicely. Scarlet had gone out of the estate on a meeting with only the heads of each territory. Left in the estate are Fuka, Hansel and Gretel.

Hansel casually approached Fuka from behind who was busy reading a cookbook, "Fuka-chan! What are you reading?"

"Ah!" Fuka was startled and almost dropped the book, "Hansel-san, you startled me."

"Sorry! So why are you so focused on it right now? Oh, you've gotten interested in cooking?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I feel a bit guilty for always having Scarlet cook for us, so I decided to study cooking. I've already asked his permission to borrow any books for it."

"Oh? If you're going to cook, might as well do a destructive bomb too," Gretel entered with a smug look on her face, "I can see that your attempts will probably be futile and inedible."

"Gretel, don't just burst a bubble like that," Hansel said.

"I'd like it if Scarlet could teach me, but he's always busy."

"How about you start trying now? It won't do you any good to just read it."

"Seriously…? You're giving her encouragement? I doubt your first dish would be great."

"I… I-I'll try my best…!" Fuka stood up looking a bit flustered.

Fuka was alone in the kitchen with the cookbook she had been reading. She tried cooking spaghetti but…

"Are you sure this isn't mushy gunk with suspicious ingredients…?" Gretel's expression was dark but couldn't decide on more insults. "If Scarlet ate this, he'll die."

"This is…quite …" Hansel tried to reassure Fuka, "…interesting…that it also looks like lava about to harden..."

"Scarlet would flip out if he sees the kitchen messed up like this—UGH! Blech…" Gretel then went to get a glass of water. "I told you it'd be inedible…!"

"Then why did you even ate it…?" Fuka and Hansel whispered softly to themselves.

Hansel took a small bite as well and his face quickly turned sour, "Um… Well, let's just clean up before Scarlet comes back."

"Thank you, Hansel-san, Gretel-chan!"

"No problem, Fuka-chan~"

"…I'm really gonna choke you up for calling me that…"

After cleaning up, Gretel grumpily handed over a new book to Fuka, "If you can't even do any of these simple recipes then you're failure as a human being."

"That was a bit too much, Gretel-chan…hahaha…"

The book was about making sweets and Fuka intently read it every free time she has. When no one was around she'd enter the kitchen and tries some of the recipes. To her dismay, it always ended a failure. The supplies have been restocked by her without anyone noticing, but Fuka accidentally forgot this time.

"Hansel, we're out of ingredients." Said Gretel while rummaging through the cabinets.

"Is that so? Hmm, let's buy some! But we'd risk getting into a fight if we went out today since it's not Sunday. Should we wait until then?"

"Let's have her buy some," Then Gretel turned to look at the door, "I bet you've been using up the stocks, huh? You've got nothing to do today so go outside."

Fuka slowly entered the room and looks sullen, "I'm sorry. I've been practicing how to bake sweets but…"

"I guess we have no choice," Hansel shrugged his shoulders, "Fuka-chan, if you can make it back quick for those ingredients, Gretel and I will teach you."

"What the heck…?"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh! And since tomorrow's Sunday we'll definitely need to make a bunch to sell as usual."

"There's no we can teach this girl how to bake in a day. She's terrible."

After Hansel wrote a shopping list, he quickly pushed Fuka towards the front door, "Don't come back until everything's bought!"

"You're awfully nice to her, Hansel…"

"She's been our guest for a while, of course we'd have to be nice to her too. If she'll join us then there's also no need for you to be this hostile towards her, right?" he winked at his sister who quickly turned her back on him.

"I can't believe you're this nice towards an outsider."

"Same to you. You've been watching over her progress, haven't you? That moment you handed her a book you're actually worried. You've really found a new friend!"

"Why you…!"

Later that day, Fuka returned with the ingredients. On her first attempt the cookies were burned to a crisp and are solid as a rock. Gretel was disappointed so much that she tried to use those to throw at Fuka, and at Hansel too.

The trials went on but they've managed to save up some ingredients to use for the next day. The next day came and another baking attempt for Fuka.

"I'm sure this time you won't mistake salt for sugar."

"Gretel-chan, I didn't even almost used it."

"But you still mistook it."

"Augh…"

"We've got some time left before we head outside and set up our stuff. Gretel, Fuka-chan, are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Gretel, stop making explosives, we don't need them today."

"You shut up, Hansel. Better be prepared than never."

The three diligently made sweets and prepared nice-looking paper to use as wrappers. They've finished just in time and had already finished setting up their wares.

"I hope someone would come!" Fuka smiled brightly

"Someone always come, dummy."

"Now, now…" Hansel laughed.

"Huh? That's…"

Fuka's view had a stern-looking guy coming towards them. It was Axel who seems to be on patrol. He paid no attention to the trio as he was browsing intently at the wares.

"Good day, Axel-san."

"Hmph." Axel simply responded and returned to focus on his choice.

"If you don't hurry up…" Gretel said as she's rummaging in her bag for something. But Hansel stopped her before she could pull anything out.

"You."

"Yes…?"

"Are these two giving you trouble?"

"More like she's giving us trouble."

"Gretel."

Axel didn't wait for an answer as he then noticed a strange-looking lump in the bunch, "This is…"

"Th-That's…!"

"As much as I'd like to know what kind this is…" Axel said as he shifts his glasses. "I guess I'll try it..."

"Thank you very much!" Fuka bowed. "Would you like to try a taste first?"

"We don't do taste test. Though if the robot dies because of that, I'll thank you."

"Shh, don't crush Fuka-chan's hopes, Gretel-chan."

"Don't even dare pick up her name-calling…"

"W-Well…?" Fuka stared at Axel intently as he was chewing.

"Despite its unusual appearance, it's actually not that bad. I'll take some of these."

"Thank you so much!"

"Would you look at that? It's a miracle," Gretel grunted a bit.

"I bet you'd say otherwise if you actually ate it," said Hansel as he was munching on one too.

"If the other customers sees they'd think this is are free."

With the heap of sweets in Axel's hands, Hansel and Fuka thanked him for his purchase. They've managed to sell for the day and Fuka's portions were nearly sold out. She was happy that her efforts didn't fail for today and that even had the two praise her.

It's nearly evening and Scarlet sees them fixing their stuff. He let down his red hood and picked up the remaining items to be put away.

"I see you three have been getting along well today," Scarlet smiled at them.

"Yes!" Fuka responded, "It's been fun and look, Scarlet!"

She showed him a small basket with a single piece of treat bag left. Scarlet took it and removed the ribbon tying it to eat a piece inside, "Good work, Fuka. Seems like you had a lot buy your treats. This tastes pretty good, despite the looks."

"Thank you, Scarlet! It looks like a round donut to me though."

"No, it doesn't."

"Gretel, stop fussing and wipe those crumbs off your face," her brother laughed while he playfully wiped his sister's crumb-filled mouth.

They reached home at the Grimm estate, but before they entered, Scarlet turned around to face them, "I'd like to have someone help me with dinner tonight, but having that strange spaghetti the other day makes me want to stop. Unless you can really make anything decent every now and then."

"I thought we got rid of it all!?" Fuka took a step back.

"Don't look at me, I didn't gave him a single evidence of your mishap."

"I thought it'd be nice if Scarlet also tasted it so I secretly separated him a portion, hehe~"

"Hansel-san, you meanie…!"

.End.


End file.
